Turn Blue
by bxexlxlxa
Summary: Two-Shot. Annabeth hates people, but loves The Black Keys. Her best friend forces her onto a random chat site, and she meets a guy named Percy who is strange./ Random, Weird, Pointless two-shot that was formed out of pure procrastination. Sorry. (I'm not sorry.) Used to be a One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the ****song Turn Blue ****or Gold on the Ceiling**** by The Black Keys, ****or Omegle****. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Ξ**

Annabeth Chase was done with the guys at her school. It was the third time this month, someone had asked her if she would like to take a trip to 'pound town,' with them.

Teenage boys were infuriating.

She plugged her ear buds in, and pressed the 'play' button on her iPod classic. By some miracle of a higher power, her favorite band's music started to sound in her ears.

The Black Keys had to have been a gift to humankind, from the gods themselves. Even deities couldn't deny the sheer genius that was rock music.

Sitting in her room, tearing apart a granola bar, was where she could be found on her Friday night. She was supposed to be out partying or something, wasn't she? Surely that's what kids do these days...

She wouldn't know. Annabeth spent most of her days locked up in her bedroom, scrolling through Tumblr or remixing music on her app, _GarageBand._

Annabeth could describe herself as an introvert. Teenagers annoyed her, and boys, in general, sucked.

She decided she'd come out of her room, once she was an adult, and didn't have to deal with the evils of youth anymore.

Just as she stuffed a torn up clump of Quaker Chewy snack bar into her mouth, Nico di Angelo stumbled through her bedroom door.

Taking a look at the sad lump that was his best friend, he shook his head in disapproval. "You've got to be kidding me, Annabeth."

"If you've got something to say, then say it, di Angelo," Annabeth countered with attitude.

The black-haired boy chuckled, "You are pathetic."

"Tell me something I don't know."

He sighed and plopped down onto the bed next to her. "Why do you hate boys so much?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like we haven't already discussed this. You are the only boy I will ever be able to tolerate – and that's probably because you have an advantage."

Nico raised an eyebrow in question, "And, what is that?"

The blonde headed girl snorted, "The fact that you don't hit on me. And, never will."

He smiled broadly, showing a full set of pearly teeth. "A guy shouldn't have to be gay to be worthy of your attention, Annabeth."

"I didn't say that. I'd just like to meet a guy that is more interested in my personality and values, than my looks and abundance of female body parts."

Nico snickered at her wording. "I have an idea, but I won't tell you until you agree with it."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Well, I'm not gonna agree to just anything, blindly."

He smirked, "Why can't you just trust that my intentions are in your best interest?"

With a dry look, she said, "Because they're probably not..."

"Listen, 'Beth. You gotta get out there. Socialize with people that aren't you fish or your gay best friend."

Annabeth's gaze drifted to the left side of her room, where a glass fish bowl stood, holding her pet goldfish. He looked bored as usual. "Wasabi makes great company."

"Well, Wasabi the goldfish cannot hold a conversation longer than a couple of bubbles. So, sadly you're out of luck," Nico rolled his eyes.

"What is the point you're trying to make? What's this about?"

The boy crossed his arms over his band-shirt clad chest, "I'm not telling you until you agree. I said it, I meant it."

She would admit she was curious. Though she didn't want to get roped into Nico's schemes, if this turned out bad.

Then again, she could use this situation to her advantage. Leverage, in a way. "I'll agree, on one condition."

Her best friend sighed, and gestured for her to go on. "I'll do whatever it is that you want, _if_..." She hesitated slightly, to put him on the edge of his seat. It didn't work. He just rolled his eyes, and muttered a 'get on with it, already.'

"If you join the Mythomagic club, at school," she forced out in a rush.

Nico was actively obsessed with the game Mythomagic. Afraid of ridicule from other students, he wouldn't join the club. Annabeth didn't care what the petty teenagers thought, and neither should Nico. He shouldn't have had to hide his love for something he was passionate about.

It was hard to believe he could overcome something like his sexuality, but not his interests. If he could be openly gay, (which was a lot harder to admit, if you asked her) than he could openly like a dorky card game.

"Annab-"

"Don't you 'Annabeth' me, di Angelo. Stop caring about what the others think. You love Mythomagic. And, you would get to play, with other people who enjoy it as much as you do," Annabeth fought.

She could see the resolve in his face. "You are _such_ a stubborn, pain in my a-"

"You'll do it?" she cut him off.

Smiling evilly, he replied, "Yes. And, now you must agree to my plan."

"Okay. I agree."

He shook his head. "That's not enough," he stuck out his hand, and looked at her pointedly.

Annabeth sighed, knowing what he wanted. There was no going back after that. "Fine," she muttered.

Taking his hand in her own, she moved her fingers along with his, in their 'secret best friend handshake.'

"No backsies," Nico sing-songed, excitedly.

She couldn't keep the amused smile off of her lips. She loved her best friend.

"Alright, now what is it, Nico?"

His smile turned mischievous, as he got up, and took her Mac Book out from it's spot on her desk. Plopping down beside her, he powered it up, and typed in her password.

She gave him a confused look, but he just smirked at her, and turned back to the screen. He clicked on the small blue Safari icon, and watched as the internet popped up. Annabeth didn't like where this was going.

Quickly, he typed something into the address bar, and the website loaded. Annabeth cringed.

Omegle.

"Nico..."

"Annabeth..." he smirked, knowing there was no way out for her.

"As my friend, you won't make me do this," she hoped.

His smirk only grew, "Oh yes. As your friend, I will."

She groaned loudly, as he placed the computer in her lap. In big orange letters, it said 'Omegle.' Under that it said, 'Talk to strangers!'

The blonde turned to him with a pleading look. He was grinning when he pointed to the big blue box on the screen. "Start a chat, Annabeth!" He said happily.

Reluctantly, she moved the cursor to the box, before zipping it down to a different box. 'Add Interests.' If she was going to do this, she was going to do it her way.

Thinking for only a second, she typed in the words 'the black keys.' Nico rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

Clicking 'Start a chat,' she saw the screen change, and say, "Looking for someone you can chat with...' Underneath that, in tiny letters, it read, 'It may take a while to find someone with common interests. If you get tired of waiting, you can _connect to a completely random stranger_ instead.'

The page stayed the same for a few seconds, and Nico started to get impatient. "Just do someone random! This is taking too fucking long!"

Just as he said that, the screen morphed again. At the top of the page, 'You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!' Just below that, 'You both like _the black keys_.'

Annabeth smirked smugly in her best friend's direction. He just scowled and pushed her face back to the screen, where the stranger had messaged her.

**FRIEND!**

She exchanged a look with the boy sitting next to her. Okay... Looking back, she saw the stranger had sent another message.

**Fellow lover of The Black Keys, Ive been searching all night for someone like you**

She thought about her reply, before she answered.

_**Hi**_

"Original," Nico mumbled.

Ignoring him, she saw the words 'Stranger is typing...' pop up.

**Quick quiz. Favorite Black Keys song?**

She pursed her lips, thinking. It was a tough choice, but she knew what the answer was.

_**Gold on the Ceiling. Followed closely by Turn Blue.**_

Stranger responded quickly.

**okay you are officially allowed to be my best friend. Turn Blue is the best song that has ever come into existence. definitely my favorite. Gold on the Ceiling is great too! You've got taste! Next Question... Patrick or Dan?**

Nico scoffed, and said, "I don't like this guy. That position is already occupied."

She pinched his pale cheek, and cooed. The boy swatted her away, as she laughed.

_**Is there an actual answer to that question? You can't just choose one. They're a package deal, and work perfectly together.**_

**CORRECT ANSWER!**

**Marry me.**

_**You're weird.**_

**Only on Friday nights. And everyday that the sun rises.**

She didn't want to laugh. But, she had to. Nico watched with a grin. "Who was right? You're having fun!"

"And, you'll be having fun in Mythomagic club."

He was quiet after that.

**Alright, mystery person. What's your name? I'm Percy.**

What a peculiar name...

_**Percy is an old man name.**_

**who's to say I'm not an old man?**

Annabeth almost clicked the 'stop' button after that one, but he replied.

**dont NEXT me. I'm seventeen i swear.**

Nico nudged her suggestively, raising his brows up and down. She pushed his shoulder.

_**Same.**_

**so, who are you, mystery friend?**

She had fully intended on telling him to go scratch, when Nico butted into her thoughts. "It won't hurt to tell him your name. He's not asking for your address, and dress size. I think you'll be good."

Nico had logic, unfortunately. She should at least _try_ to be friendly.

_**Annabeth**_

**that's a beautiful name**

Her eyebrows furrowed. Percy was strange.

**I was hoping it would be something like Gertrude or Minerva, so I could make fun of you.**

_**My mother's name is Minerva.**_

**And things just got awkward...**

Laughing she turned to Nico who also couldn't suppress his giggles. "Okay, maybe I do like him."

_**So, Percy...**_

**Yes..?**

_**Why are you on here?**_

**...Dont laugh...**

_**No promises**_

**My friends think I sit in my room too much, ignoring humanity. Maybe they dont just think it. Maybe its true. whatever**

Annabeth almost knocked Nico off the bed, throwing her hands at the keyboard to quickly write a reply.

_**OH MY GOD.**_

_**SAME.**_

**No way! really? I just cant stand people.**

_**I get you, Percy.**_

**i knew we'd be good as friends...**

"Look at that, Annabeth! It's fate!" Nico screamed, with wide eyes, pointing at the computer screen. "You guys are, like, made for each other!"

She thought for a second. What was weird was that she actually did want to keep talking to him. She wanted to talk to him off of this stupid website. That kind of thing didn't happen a lot. She normally hated guys.

While she was thinking of how to respond, he messaged her again.

**I really dont think you know, there could be hell below, I really do hope you know, there could be hell below**

**When the music is done and the lites are low, I will remember the times when love would really glow**

Annabeth was struck by how much she wanted to find this guy, and just...become best friends. (Right along side Nico, of course. He needed her, whether he'd like to admit it or not.) The lyrics were from Turn Blue. His apparent favorite song. She wanted to say something back, that would strike his attention. Because, let's face it, he probably thought she was boring.

_**If you're any more charming, I'll have to come find you.**_

It wasn't her best, but it was pretty much the first time she showed any real interest in the conversation.

**Oh God. please find me. I need new friends. Mine suck.**

Laughing aloud, she took a leap. If she embarrassed herself, she could just 'next' him anyway.

_**Wanna Skype?**_

Nico looked at the screen, mouth agape. "What?" He looked back toward her, "What?"

She smiled, and ruffled his hair. "See, I'm sociable."

Turning back to the computer, she was actually nervous. Weird.

**YES.**

**I mean... sure... ya know if you wanna.**

**I'm desperate. Sue me.**

Annabeth laughed again. She felt light, and relieved.

**Skype name? If i havent scared you off by now...**

_**annabethhateshumans**_

**Charming...**

She looked to the bottom of her screen as a little window opened up. _Skype request from pj__cantthinkofaname_

Nico was by now smiling broadly. "I'm always right, Annabeth. Get used to it."

As she fluffed her hair, and wiped the runny eyeliner under her eyes, (Definitely _not_ trying to look good for Percy. _Definitely_.) she flicked his ear. "Shut up, Nico, before I send you out of the room, without seeing him." His eyes went wide, and he shook his head "Oh, dear God, please no. I bet he's hot."

Breathing in deep, she clicked the 'accept call' button. Bright green eyes lit up the screen.

**Ξ**

**And we can just assume that Annabeth made some snarky remark about Percy's face being too close to the camera, to hide her surprise at his utterly sexy appearance.**

**.**

**One-Shot. Procrastinating slightly on writing the fifteenth chapter of Run. Oh Well.**

**Reviews are appreciated, as well as follows and favorites.**

**I love The Black Keys by the way. Let's just take a moment to appreciate them.**

…

**Amen.**

**With Love,**

**Bella**


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the ****song Turn Blue by The Black Keys, ****Where is my head? by Pixies, ****Capri-Sun, ****or Omegle****. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Ξ**

"Whoa," Nico breathed.

Nico was right. The boy sitting in the computer screen was..._whoa_.

His grin was blinding, contrasting heavily with his dark black hair that fell down his forehead in messy waves. The irises of the boy's eyes were luminous, and seemed to scream out for attention. It was impossible to ignore the boy's bright green orbs.

He wasn't real.

He couldn't be. The boy was too physically flawless, to even exist on this planet. Or to be talking to Annabeth for Christ's sake.

This couldn't really be the cool Black Keys fan, she met on Omegle.

Nico nudged her shoulder, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Say something," he muttered.

Shaking her head slightly to dispel her thoughts, she said the first thing she could think of. "Shit, back up a little. I can see straight up your nose to your brain."

Her best friend's head fell in shame, and spoke quietly, so as not to let the sexy teenager on Skype hear. "That's not what I meant."

But that teenager didn't seem to mind Annabeth's snarky comment. He threw his head back and laughed. Loudly.

And sweet baby Jesus was that a sublime sound.

Annabeth willed herself to look at him without drooling. Goddamn, this kid was fucking hot.

"I knew it..." Nico murmured.

"Annabeth?" The guy spoke. His voice was smooth and low. His eyes twinkled in curiosity, and maybe something else. But she couldn't tell.

Shit, he said her name. It sounded good on his tongue...What was she supposed to do? _I don't know, answer maybe!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Percy?" That seemed fairly reasonable. She couldn't even remember the last time a boy had her tongue tied. And this boy wasn't even in the same room as her, God dammit.

A lopsided grin stretched onto his face, and she heard Nico sigh dreamily. "That's me." Percy's eyes traveled to the left of her, where Nico was sitting.

She gestured to the boy next to her, "This is Nico. He's my best friend."

Percy nodded at him, with a friendly smile. "Hey man."

Nico was close to hyperventilating. It was obvious that he was struck by Percy's charm as well. "She failed to mention that I am her _gay_ best friend. Single and ready to mingle."

Annabeth's mouth dropped into a gape, as she stared at the boy. Loud, rumbling laughter could be heard through the speakers of her computer. Percy was cracking up, and it was a heavenly sound.

She wanted to slap herself.

"You guys are funny..." Percy muttered while wiping tears from under his eyes.

The blonde snorted. "Sadly, he wasn't joking."

Annabeth studied the computer screen once again. Percy was sitting on a bed. Probably had a laptop on his stomach. Music was coming from his end, and she recognized it as _Where is my mind?_ by Pixies. God, his music taste was fucking superb. He was probably in his bedroom. The walls behind him were painted a dark blue, but mostly covered by posters, much like her own. Towards the bottom of the screen, where the laptop must have been resting, she could see a shirtless chest. _O__f course_, this kid didn't find it necessary to wear a shirt when first meeting someone. And, _Of course,_ his chiseled chest had to be drool-worthy.

Her throat felt tight, and she had to say something. She tried with a light and joking tone, "What are you doing, meeting a stranger, shirtless? How would you feel if _I_ answered this call without putting a shirt on?"

An amused, dark eyebrow rose. "Do what you want. I certainly won't protest."

She winced, feeling like an idiot. Why did this guy make her so stupid?

"Oh God..." Nico mumbled, sympathetically.

Clearing her throat, she looked away from the snickering face of the teenage boy. She was actually blushing. Her. Annabeth Chase was blushing. Fuck. "I didn't mean that."

"That's a shame," he admitted with a wicked glint in his eye.

Biting her lip, she looked back. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "I wanna hit you, so bad right now," she told him.

Winking, he replied in barely contained amusement, "In more ways than one, right?"

She choked. On what, she didn't know. "You are an asshole, sir."

"We all have to be good at something," he laughed.

Annabeth couldn't help but to laugh back. She was actually having fun talking to him, when she wasn't embarrassing herself, at least.

"You're not what I expected..." Percy mused.

Narrowing her gray eyes at the camera, she asked, "Well, what did you expect?"

"Not a hot blonde with an adorable blush. That's for sure," he bit his lip, and dipped his head down.

The red on her cheeks darkened, and Nico's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between the computer and Annabeth, before mock-fainting and falling backwards onto her bed with a dreamy sigh. The sexy teenager was simply too much for him to handle.

Her hands quickly came up to her face, hiding her scarlet cheeks. "You're doing this on purpose, you smug bastard!"

Percy guffawed, his laughter resonating through the speakers. "I can't help it! I'm serious, though. It's really cute."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't dare move her hands from her cheeks. She tried to think of a way to fluster this Percy guy, but her options were limited. He didn't even seem phased by Nico's not-so-discreet flirting.

She thought of something, but it only had a slim chance of working. This was Friday night, though. She should be doing something fun, and putting herself out there. Who cared if she flirted with some band loser over the internet? Not that she wasn't one too, of course. So, all the more reason, really.

"Well, you wanna know what I think is cute? Hot, even?" She fluttered her eye lashes. So cliché, but whatever. Licking her lips, she leaned forward.

His eyebrows rose and he leaned forward, as well. "What?" he asked with genuine interest.

Sighing longingly, she looked somewhere off to the side. She twisted a finger around her golden locks. Slowly she drawled, seductively, "Messy black hair, bright green eyes, a goofy lopsided grin..." she bit her lip, as she looked back to him. "Sexy tan chest, with well-defined pecks..."

Percy's eyes widened, and a strangled noise escaped his throat. He looked back to her, and swallowed visibly.

Nico sprung his legs into his chest, as he broke into loud laughter, rocking back and forth from his position on the bed. He knew Annabeth was messing with Percy, and that Percy didn't have a damn clue that she was doing it.

Watching Nico laugh, broke her facade of coquettish admiration. She burst into laughter with him. Percy narrowed his eyes, but seemed to be amused as well. He laughed along with them, a light pink dancing across the tops of his well-structured cheek bones.

Annabeth – 1

"So, Annabeth..." Percy started, after his laughter cleared up.

"Hmm?" she hummed, still trying to calm down.

"There isn't any boyfriend over there, that's going to kick my ass for making you blush, right?"

She's pretty sure she stopped breathing. Her stunned silence was enough for Nico to grab the laptop, and look straight into the camera, speaking loud and clear.

"She is single as a pringle! No boys in her life, except me! She just turned down, like, the fifth guy this month! Three of them _totally_ wanted to bump ugly. She's not dating anyone! You hear me? An-Y-One."

"Nico!" Annabeth screeched. She was mortified, as she snatched the computer away from him, and plopped it on her lap. "Do I need to send you outside, until you can behave yoursel-?"

Annabeth stopped short when she heard strangled gasps escaping the computer. Her head whipped around to see a red-faced Percy, leaned over, laughing so hard that it looked like he couldn't breathe. He was hitting his chest, and tears were streaming down his face. "Give me a minute," he wheezed out.

Annabeth glared at Nico, who just shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm joining Mythomagic club, you can _at least_ flirt a little. He's beyond worthy, Annabeth."

Coming down from his fit, Percy sighed happily. "You guys are a fuckin' riot."

Exasperatedly, she rubbed her face and groaned.

Nico smiled innocently. "Yeah. So, no boyfriend..." he cleared up.

Percy grinned and Annabeth swore it shouldn't have been fair for a guy to have been so attractive. "Good to hear," he inputted.

Sucking in a deep breath, Annabeth squeaked out, "I'm getting a drink..." As she ran from the room, leaving Nico to deal with the flirtatious hottie on the computer. Not that he would mind... like, at all.

Her feet padded down the hallway and onto the cold tile floor of her kitchen. Her parents were probably still at work, even at the late hour. Her twin brothers Bobby and Matthew were sleeping over at a friend's house. She was the only one without a life, it seemed.

Opening the door to her stainless steel refrigerator, she pulled out a juice pouch. Capri-Sun. Thank Jesus, mom bought more.

She stuck the straw into the pouch's perforated hole, and sucked down the drink like she was a man dying of thirst. Her throat felt dry, because Percy had a thing for making her squirm uncomfortably. Taking deep breaths, she pulled out a carton of ice cream, and scooped some into a bowl. She made one for Nico, as well, trying to stall time.

By the time she had finished wiping the spoons for the fourth time – just to make sure they were _really_ clean – she knew she had to go back in there. Nico was calling for her, and was about to wake up the neighbors.

Slowly, she headed down the hallway back to her room, purposefully taking time to admire the paint color of her bedroom door. It was a nice off-white, kind of egg-shell col-

"Annabeth! Get in here, you sloth! It doesn't take that long to get a drink!"

Sighing, she shifted the bowls into one hand, so she could open the door knob. Walking in, Nico was giving her a dry look. "Seriously? Ice cream in the middle of a New York winter?" She handed one to him, and he instantly perked up. "For me? You shouldn't have..."

She rolled her eyes, but sat down with her bowl. Percy was still on the computer, looking like he was playing a game on his phone while he waited for her, until he stopped.

He looked up with knitted eyebrows. Eyes trained on Nico, he asked, "Wait, what did you say?"

Nico gave him a confused look, as he licked a glob of ice cream off his spoon. "Uh, you shouldn't have?"

Percy shook his head. "No. Before that."

Her best friend had a concentrated look on his face. "Ice cream in the middle of a New York winter..?"

The boy on the computer's eyes widened, and then he grinned. "No shit! Really?"

Annabeth blanched, "Why?"

Nico's smile turned sinister. "Oh yes, really, Percy. We're kicking it in Manhattan."

Percy threw his head back in disbelief, giving Annabeth a great view of his chest. "Wow. What are the odds?"

He looked back at the two of them, that typical lopsided grin spreading his face. "I'm living in Manhattan, right now. I go to Goode High."

Annabeth whimpered internally. This wasn't going to end well.

Nico jumped up and down. "We go to Tribeca!"

Percy was smiling broadly. "That's so cool! We're so close, right now." He looked at Annabeth, "What do you think of all this, Annabeth?"

"Honestly? I'm thinking of all the new ways I can embarrass myself, with this new-found information."

Laughing, he responded, "Like how?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I can," she mumbled miserably.

Nico jumped in. "We should totally hang out! Annabeth is free, pretty much every day for the rest of our lives, so take what you will from that."

"Nico," she whined. Did he really have to say that?

He smirked, mischievously, and muttered so Percy couldn't hear, "Hey, he's obviously, already interested. There's no going back..."

Smiling, Percy responded, "That sounds like a lot of fun. I already told you I needed new friends, Annabeth. You've passed all my worthiness of friendship tests with flying colors. And you _did_ say you wanted to come find me." Percy winked, and looked as mischievous as Nico. "C'mon," he continued more sincerely. "I'll take you to the new record shop East off Fourth street. It'll be fun, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, she decided not to be a coward. Because, honestly, right now, he had her sporting some serious color in her cheeks. Running a hand through her hair, she replied. "You know what, Percy? I'll take you up on that offer, as long as you meant just the two of us." She added the last part with a pointed look at Nico.

Nico couldn't even register that he should be offended, as he stared at Annabeth in unconcealed shock. His eyes were wide, and he just blinked at her.

Percy's grin could have blinded her. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the smile, but he just simply could not. Letting out a chuckle of relief, he looked back at her.

"It's a date," he told her, his green eyes swirling in an unreadable emotion.

"It's a date," she confirmed with a nervous smile.

"I'm really jealous, right now," Nico pouted. "This was my idea! Where's my sexy man-candy?"

The three of them laughed together, the sound bouncing off the walls, and probably waking up the neighbors. But Annabeth couldn't bring herself to care. Maybe Nico was right. Boys weren't so bad.

Surprisingly, she was kind of glad she had been forced onto a chat sight on her lonely Friday night. Huh. Go figure.

**Ξ**

**This just became a Two-Shot. A lot of people asked me to continue, and I started to feel bad for leaving the One-Shot that way. I really had no idea what to do with this, since I hadn't planned for an extra chapter. So, if this kinda sucked, you can blame my uncreative mind for that.**

**It's funny, now I'm procrastinating writing the Epilogue to Run. Funny how things turn out.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated, as well as follows and favorites.**

**With Love,**

**Bella**


End file.
